Hearts of Fire and Ice
by Bakura13
Summary: Zack finds a small kid and brings her back to where he's staying...One of Hojo's creations that ages more quickly yet Sephiroth and Vincent aren't very happy about it... fluffyness anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
[... Another random idea, tis been bothering me so nyah. And there may be  
some out of characterness... I don't know. Disclaimer: I own nothing  
related to Final Fantasy 7 and the whole bit.]  
  
~*~ Sephiroth's Point of View ~*~  
  
I don't even know why I agreed to remain in a house with a SOLDIER and a former Turk who insists on brooding whenever appropriate. Yes, all three of us are hiding out in the old Shinra Mansion and it has been pretty quite for a while. Don't bother questioning me why we're living under the same roof. I have no good answers for it. It's pretty normal... Valentine hides in the basement in his little crypt and only surfaces when he feels like it... and Zack... dear gods, it is almost as if he is happy all of the time. It almost sickens me. I only sigh, sharply whipping an old book at his head until he wanders back away.  
  
Makes me wonder now what the bloody hell he could be doing. I walked myself over to the attic, seeing his room empty. Well that's strange. He's usually reading some magazine, most likely of some shinra girls or whatever... I visibly cringed at the thought and walked back downstairs, looking around the main hallway. Nothing.  
  
"Hey Seph!" Zack's voice came from the front yard and I cringed again. "Come out here and look at this!"  
  
I folded my arms across my chest lightly and glanced out one of the nearby windows, seeing Zack there... but he's looking at something... and talking a little too oddly for my tastes. I squint a bit, trying to see what he's looking at and my jaw almost drops. It's a kid... A CHILD!  
  
"VALENTINE!" I roared, looking back towards the stairs.  
  
Vincent came running up the stairs, holding his gun and looked about ready to shoot the next thing he saw. "..."  
  
I walked to the front door, pulled it open and pointed to the raven haired SOLDIER; who was holding the small child. It was a female, judging from the facial features. She was no more than... two, three years old, give or take a few. I narrowed my eyes at the child and made eye contact with her.  
  
"Looks like she's got your eyes, Seph." Said Zack as he held the child within all of our view. "Your hair too.... 'cept the black bangs, ya know."  
  
The true fact was that I didn't know.  
  
"Where the hell did you get the kid, Zack?" I asked him, raising my narrowed mako gaze to his face. "Did you get it from the village? Put her back there before they start looking for her immediately."  
  
Zack shook his head slowly, his childish grin not fading. "She's not any of theirs. I found her. And besides, Seph... she looks so much like you, she could be yours."  
  
I growled, standing back up to my full height. There was no way in the seven hells that I would even have any sort of offspring. Zack happily held the two year old in the air above him, talking in a childish manner.  
  
"Now aren't you cute? I'm sure your uncle Sephiroth will love to keep you!" He said to the little kid.  
  
I almost snarled. "Look here, we are not keeping that child. It doesn't even belong to us."  
  
"She's not an it, Seph. Look at her." Zack cooed, holding her out towards me. "Go on, hold her."  
  
Vincent sniffed distastefully and looked elsewhere with his ruby blood gaze. "Hojo..."  
  
I looked back at Vincent, not exactly liking the name that he so vigilantly said. "This is Hojo's child?"  
  
He shook his head, not looking at any of us. "One of his creations... I can smell it. Maybe you two can't figure it out but I can definitely smell the mako. And it isn't the reactor either."  
  
I turned back towards Zack and he was giving me the most pathetic cute look he ever could make up in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Please? Please can we keep her?" He begged, hugging the child as if she were his own.  
  
"..." What would he want a child for. It's not his....  
  
"Pleaaaaaaaaa-"  
  
"OKAY!" I yelled, getting very irritated from the whining. "We can keep the child. Just keep her AND you out of trouble, alright?"  
  
"Yeah!" Zack cheered, rubbing his cheek against the side of the child's face lovingly. "Now we gotta figure out a name for you!"  
  
I covered my face with out black clad hand. I am going to regret this greatly, I just know it. I just pointed back to the mansion and Zack happily carried the child back inside.  
  
~*~ Vincent's Point of View ~*~  
  
I silently watched the one named Zack carry this... creation of Hojo's into the mansion. Knowing it coming from Shinra... Hojo even, it would not be good at all. If there's any sort of trouble, I'm going to get rid of it...  
  
Sephiroth walked past me, scowling to himself and shaking his head as watched Zack hug the child lovingly. I sighed through my red scarf and followed in suit, shutting the door behind me.  
  
"Zack," Sephiroth started. "For one thing, you can't just go around, showing the child off like she was a new vehicle or something. She has to stay on these premises."  
  
"Aww!" I could have sworn that he pouted. "But she has to get to know everyone! She'll have to know Strife, and Lockhart, and all those guys!"  
  
"Look," Sephiroth said more aggregately. "For all we know, Hojo put some tracking device on her, just to get to us. You can't expose her to other people until we know just what the hell is going on around here!"  
  
Zack looked back at the former general with an almost sad look to his face. "Oh alright... but we still need a name."  
  
I immediately averted my gaze when he looked at me for an answer. I'm not giving that thing a name... only another of Hojo's creations.  
  
"Oh come on, vampy!" He exclaimed, becoming cheerful again and receiving a flinch from me... stupid nicknames...  
  
"I'll take no part in this creation..." I said in a low tone, crossing my arms.  
  
"Don't say call her that!" Zack almost whined. "She has ears, you know."  
  
... And I question myself of why I always put up with this childish behavior...  
  
"Let's call her..." Zack thought for a moment, still holding the child in a protective embrace. "I know! Illia!"  
  
Sephiroth and I both stood in silence as Zack was basically speaking to himself. A rise of concern appeared when he started walking up towards the attic.  
  
"... What are you doing..." I asked again, keeping my voice at a low tone.  
  
"Well, it's getting near dark and the lil baby'll need a place to sleep. And I don't think she'll wanna sleep in a cold basement... she'll get sick and we can't leave her alone so I'll take care of her tonight. Then maybe tomorrow Uncle Vampy and Uncle Sephy can play with you! Isn't that right, Illia!" Zack started that baby-tone again with her.  
  
I watched Sephiroth walk off one direction, and I was left alone in the main foyer... well, back towards the basement.  
  
[And that's the very, very short chapter! What fun... I sense sarcasm . So... does the story sound boring enough for y'all?] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
[Aie! . Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Final  
Fantasy 7, SquareSoft... you know the drill.]  
  
~*~ Sephiroth's Point of View ~*~  
  
It's been a few days with that.... child... in the mansion. Zack has become quite attached to the little kid. His behavior is irritating me a hell of a lot. While he watched Illia explore his room, I pulled him to the doorway for a second.  
  
"What's up, Seph?" He asked me, still joyful that he could keep her.  
  
"... What the hell is with you, Zack." I said quite plainly. "The way you've been acting. I mean, come on, damn it. You sound like some whiny female."  
  
He looked at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Come on, Seph! You've never liked children?"  
  
"Not particularly." I stated.  
  
"I love children. They're so fun and have never seen any of this stuff. The best part is to show them around and what to do." Explained Zack, looking back at Illia with a distant look in his eyes. "We couldn't just leave her there out in the cold... she's so young and I doubt that she has any parents. Who knows, Seph. Maybe she'll want to take after you!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at his statement. "She'll be lucky enough that Valentine doesn't kill her."  
  
"He won't. I'll make sure he doesn't-HEY! ILLIA! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Yelled Zack, running to the night table, which held a few tall candles.  
  
I shook my head and leaned against the doorway, watching Zack tell Illia why she couldn't touch the candles. Maybe he was right. The two -did- look like a cute pair after all but something else was bothering me... I blinked a few times and studied Illia. Had she grown over the past few days? I looked again when Zack stood up straight and held her. Holy shit, she did grow, by quite a bit.  
  
"It's time to wake up Uncle Vampy for lunch, Illia!" Zack exclaimed, getting that impish grin on his facial features again.  
  
I decided to follow Zack to the basement, still severely puzzled by the fact that this child had grown so much... she's never spoken a word or at least tried to. I watched the two wake up Valentine with the usual routine... quietly opening up his coffin then sitting Illia on his chest, waiting for him to wake up. This time seemed different. Valentine opened one eye to look at her and something strange happened...  
  
~*~ Vincent's Point of View ~*~  
  
I opened my other eye and looked at the creation again, completely taken aback from what I saw. Her eyes... her eyes were different today. They weren't a bright mako color like Sephiroth's... they were red... like mine. I sat up quickly holding her the small of her back with my metal-clawed hand. She's gotten a tad heavier too.  
  
I raised my gaze to Zack and Sephiroth. "... What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Zack blinked and stepped forward, took one look at Illia's eyes and stared blankly. "..."  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in wonder and strode over, seeing what Zack and I saw; the changed eyes.  
  
"... That is too weird..." Zack said quietly, holding his arms out to the child. "Illia, come here."  
  
Illia stretched her hands out to Zack and he picked her up, holding her with one arm and tilting her head to one side slightly to get a better look at her eyes. "Well I'll be damned."  
  
"... What." I asked almost dully, not completely interested.  
  
Zack pushed back Illia's silver hair and held it in a ponytail. "You know, like this, she's almost like a mini Vincent."  
  
... Did I just hear this right... I stole a glance at Illia and I wish that I didn't. Unfortunately, he was right. What the hell was Hojo trying to pull?! I lightly tapped my metal fingers on the edge of the coffin in deep thought.  
  
"We're going to have to buy her new clothes." Sephiroth said, breaking the silence. "I'm not sure if I'm the only one who sees this, but she's getting bigger. Not by gaining weight irresponsibly... as in she's growing up at a much faster rate."  
  
"... Definitely one of Hojo's little creation..." I almost seethed.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Strife and the others about her. I mean hell, we don't know what's going on and maybe he'll have some sort of idea." Zack thought out loud most likely...  
  
Sephiroth raised a hand. "No. Zack, remember on what we agreed upon. We can't take her anywhere."  
  
"Then... uh..." Zack quieted down for a moment and I only rolled my eyes. "I know. You and me, Seph, we'll go pay a visit to ol' spiky and bring him here."  
  
I flicked my gaze towards the raven-haired boy. "... Then who's watching the child."  
  
I didn't like the grin on his face... not at all.  
  
"Why you are, vampy!" He exclaimed, still holding the child.  
  
I jumped out of the coffin and stood on the edges of it, looking straight down at Zack. "I am certainly NOT doing that!"  
  
Zack shook his head. "Oh come on. Little Illia will need some more bonding time with her Uncle Vampy and you'll have to teach her stuff too. And don't kill her."  
  
I sighed heavily, stepping onto the cold floor. "I suppose so... how long is it going to be."  
  
Zack shrugged, letting the child sit on his shoulders and stare at me through his pointed hair. Sephiroth didn't really have much of an answer either... figures.  
  
"If we don't get any proper transportation it'll take about a week. Maybe more, maybe less." Sephiroth explained, crossing his arms. "It all depends of Strife believes anything this guy says."  
  
Zack laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "... It's not MY fault that Strife's so gullible!"  
  
"... On more important issues..." Sephiroth stressed on the word 'important'. "We'll leave tomorrow, once we've prepared enough."  
  
I silently watched Zack carry up the child, who was soon to be in my responsibility, upstairs... This... is going to be very, very irritating...  
  
[Aie, this is a shorter chapter sorry. I wanted to post one as soon as possible but I've been killed with essays and homework and stuff. So I'll post what I can.] 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
|| Eek……… ignore any typos or spelling errors I almost ALWAYS happen to make mistakes. Disclaimer: Own nothing related to final fantasy 7 ||  
  
|| Vincent's point of view ||  
  
I watched Zack and Sephiroth start their journey and it would most likely be a while until they returned. I looked back at Illia, and she was staring at me from the couch. Does she ever get tired of staring? I sighed slowly and picked her up. She's getting bigger, older even but there's not a significant difference for me to notice too much. Well, I'll have to get her some larger clothing……… by the way she's been growing, she'll grow out of these old rags by the end of the week………hrm. I grabbed my gun and tucked it in the holster, and walked off towards the village. It was definitely nearing winter and Illia could feel it as well, as she huddled closer to my shirt.  
  
I glanced around and luckily enough; I managed to find some sort of a tailor's. I walked in and just remembered what Sephiroth had said about the child.  
  
"Oh shit………" I said quietly, looking down at Illia.  
  
I was not supposed to let her see anyone or vise-versa. I looked around nervously……… No one would even bother asking and if they did, they won't get any answer……… I walked up to the desk and tapped my metal claws on the table, holding the child in my other arm. Finally, someone walked from the backroom and looked sort of……… surprised yet happy to have a customer.  
  
"Good Afternoon, sir!" The odd man exclaimed. "What can I do for you and your lovely daughter?"  
  
My back stiffened immediately and I narrowed my eyes. "……… She's not my daughter………"  
  
"Oh?" Asked the man curiously.  
  
"……… I'm simply babysitting her until her………" I paused. She had no parents. She was one of Hojo's damned creations. "……… Parents return from their trip across the continent."  
  
"Ah, I see, I see." The man nodded. "So, what have you come here for? Is she in need with new clothing?"  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
"From what I see on her, and no offense to the parents, is that she needs more than that article of clothing." Started the tailor, gently grasping the sleeve of Illia's shirt.  
  
"……… She needs a whole wardrobe……… her……… parents didn't give her enough clothing and it got burned by a couple of cruel adolescents with their materia. I have much Gil to pay for it." I told the tailor, starting to get irritated when Illia tried to climb up to my shoulders.  
  
"Well, I suppose we shall get started. We will have to take her measurements and then my wife and I can start designing the clothes for her!" I unnoticeably rolled my eyes from the man's excitement.  
  
Tailoring must have been his life……… well, whatever makes you happy, I suppose………  
  
The next couple moments were getting frustrating when Illia wouldn't stand still. She thought it was a game……… damn that Zack……… I ended up holding her arms over her head and told her not to jump around while the tailor was taking the size dimensions with the measuring tape.  
  
After the tailor was done, he wrote them done on a piece of paper and looked up at me. "So, what types of clothes do you want for her?"  
  
"……… Since it's getting close to the winter season, I suppose some warm clothes will be appropriate……… and some indoor clothing as well." I said in a low tone, keeping an eye on Illia who was exploring the corners of the shop.  
  
"Alright. Would you mean things as in long-sleeved and short-sleeved shirts?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll give you a discount on her clothing since the story you told me and I don't think you'll want her to get sick if the season snowstorms arrive. You may pay the needed Gil afterwards if you like what we've made for the little girl." The tailor explained. "If you come back later this evening, we should have one or two outfits ready for her. We're quite lucky to have some business after people keep going to Midgar for their clothing………"  
  
I sighed irritably and the man seemed to catch my drift.  
  
"I'll see you both this evening then! Good afternoon!" Then he walked back to the backroom, holding his paper order.  
  
"Okay, Illia……… time to go back." I said, turning my gaze back to where I thought she was. "……… Illia?"  
  
Damn it! She's not in here! I rushed outside, glancing around frantically. It's not like I'm getting attached to her, it's just that I don't trust her and I'd prefer not to hear the whining from Zack and he returned to see no child running around. There! On the tower in the center of the village. I ran to her and hooked the back of her shirt with my metal-clawed hand and pulled her down. She looked back at my innocently and I could tell that she was cold. I shook my head slowly when she climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulders. Children………  
  
I entered into the mansion again and closed the door, almost forgetting that Illia was on my shoulders when I was going to lean on it.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with you………" I said out loud.  
  
Little hands covered my eyes and I reached up to remove them. "Don't do that."  
  
She giggled and continued to irritate me by playing the little game. Zack is going to pay for this……… dearly………  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by somewhat………quietly……… now that Illia was exposed to people, she kept hopping up and down in front of the attic window, pointing at the people in the village below. How could Hojo make something so……… so seemingly harmless. Nothing had happened yet except for her quick learning and her increased growth rate……… I sighed, shrugged and returned to the tailor's shop with Illia again. She seemed to be much more active since dinner……… dear god, did she inhabit the eating habits of Zack? She'll almost eat anything that's in front of her……… I don't even think that children are supposed to eat that much………  
  
"Welcome back, sir." The tailor said, bringing out a pile of hung up clothing on one arm. "I'm sure you'll be pleased with the work!"  
  
I nodded to be polite and took a glance at the clothing that was sewn up for Illia. "It's just right. This will do when the other items of clothing are finished."  
  
I could swear that the man almost jumped for joy from the positive comment from his hard work. "Oh that's just wonderful!"  
  
I took out the large amount of Gil that I kept hidden away and paid the tailor, giving him a little extra from a bit of sympathy for his family. The tailor's wife walked in and helped Illia change into one of her outfits. They two walked back out and I crossed my arms, seeing what the child would wear until tomorrow. She wore powder blue pants with a dark navy colored long-sleeved shirt. It seemed appropriate enough to keep her warm if we needed to go anywhere until Sephiroth and Zack returned. The clothing is not too girlish nor is it too tomboy-like. Seemed neutral to me.  
  
I thought for a second……… what am I going to do about when she's asleep at night? From what I've seen, she won't sleep unless someone is with her. I groaned and covered my face with my hand. So this is what it is like to watch a child every waking and sleeping moment………  
  
When I opened my eyes again, Illia was standing inches from me and looked straight up. I didn't want her to get a neck cramp so I kneeled down on one knee and rested my clawed-hand on my kneecap. Of all of the things that she could have surprised me with, she hugged me around the neck. I was utterly shocked from the embrace……… and then she tugged my hair and bandana, giggling again.  
  
……… Some things will never change………  
  
|| Aie, the chapters are short……… very sorry I'll try to post the short chapters as soon as possible and basketball is almost over……… three more games and a tourney left supposedly so I might have time to make the chapters longer if I'm not killed with essays and tests and all that homework junk. So, how is the shortness of the chapters so far? || 


End file.
